


Negatively Charged

by Gabbybob



Series: Anion [1]
Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbybob/pseuds/Gabbybob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clank attempts to reboot the Warbot Lieutenant, Victor Von Ion, to ask him a few questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negatively Charged

Start up Sequence Initiated....  
Systems Check.............Error  
Motor functions Check.....Error  
Memory Core Check........Error  
Start up Sequence Incomplete...  
Safe Mode Initiated....  
Backup Flash Memory.....Complete  
Safe Mode Complete.....  
Continue? Y/N

The first thing Victor activates is his eyes. Why they were turned off, he didn't know. He looks around and instantly finds that he's not where he remembers being. He had been on the spaceship of the Galactic Rangers, hunting down the Warbot defect XJ-0461.  
This was not the spaceship of the Galactic Rangers.  
It looked more like a broom closet stuff to the ceiling with a computer equipment.  
"Hello, Victor," a familiar voice says. Victor glances around the room before he comes across XJ-0461.  
"Defect," he growls. The defect wasn't looking directly at him and instead of looking at a terminal screen. He attempts to strike out, but he's unable to move. "You think you're pretty might now. Don't you?"  
"Nothing of the sort," XJ-0461 replies. "I only wanted to see how... you were handling your imprisonment." Victor laughs at him.  
"I am the greatest Warbot to leave Quartu. Programmed by Doctor Nefarious himself. I'll escape this prison otherwise my name isn't Victor Von Ion."  
Victor looks around the room. This place wasn't the last place he remembers. This was not the spaceship of the Galactic Rangers. It looked like a broom closet filled to the ceiling with computer equipment.  
Victor spies the Warbot defect XJ-0461 standing nearby staring at a terminal. He attempts to strike out against him but he's unable to move. "Defect," he growls. "You think you're pretty mighty now. Don't you?"

Clank puts the program on standby by pressing a button on the computer. Elaris had been correct. Victor's memory cor had been corrupted from the water and rust. He lets out a sigh, or something similar to it.  
In the short time that Clank has existed, he can't think of a time where he felt guilty. Getting the Warbot Lieutenant to stop destroying the Phoenix was the first on that short list.  
Why was the sprinkler system his first choice? Why didn't he get a weapon like everyone else? Why didn't he hesitate to turn on the water?  
Being on the run from Chairman Drek and his army of Warbots almost made him forget that he was a Warbot himself. A defect.  
He knew it had been the right thing for him to take the side of the Rangers. Morally speaking, it was the right choice. But after killing Victor in the way he did, he found himself wondering.  
Did he make the correct choice?  
There's a knock on the door and Clank turns to look. He spots Ratchet in the doorway. "Hey buddy," he says. "You alright?" Clank could see the look of concern on the Lombax's face. Clank wonders if he should ask Ratchet if he had indeed made the correct choice.  
He ultimately doesn't. As close of friends as they were, Ratchet wasn't a robot. He wouldn't understand.


End file.
